Mother's Diaries Part V: The Love is Still There
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Part five of the series. Enjoy. Rogan R


**Mother's Diaries**

**Part V**

**The Love is Still There**

* * *

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

**AN: I have to say this you guys: I LOVE YOU! You sure know how to make a girl happy. When I went to bed last night I had seventeen reviews on part IV and was already planning part V, when I got up this morning there were five more reviews. Surprise me like this every time I might as well write a new part per day. Thank you so much.**

**Well I've lost myself again in the wonders of Marmalade Boy these last few days and I can't guarantee that the next few parts won't be a bit over-dramatic, if anyone of you read or watched Marmalade Boy (more watched since the manga is not so dramatic) you'll know what I'm talking about, well anyway I recommend to watch Marmalade Boy who hasn't and who loves an overly-complicated love-story that will make you cry and laugh and cry because you laugh.**

**Sorry, I'll stop ranting now, have fun!**

* * *

So it was true, Annie thought as she buried her head in her knees and tried desperately to remember what everything had happened during that time. But every time all she got were a few pictures that made little sense, Mommy and Daddy laughing, Daddy pushing her on the swing, Mommy eating ice-cream with her, but those were everyday occurrences in her childhood, she needed specific things, something solid, only one memory, but nothing came. Twice she came close to going downstairs and seeking some answers from her parents, but then she thought better of it. Mommy would probably overreact, start ranting and eventually blame Daddy for everything, Daddy would try to rationalize with Mommy, she wouldn't listen, they'd fight and that'd be it, she would get nothing out of it. Not that her parents fought often, but when they did she didn't actually know if she wanted to be amused at their antics or rather ashamed because she might end up being like that too, one day. Their fights were never bad, sure Mommy would, if she could, blame everything and anything on Daddy, Daddy'll feel insulted and try to defend himself, then Mommy would get angry, glare at him, throw a tantrum and go sulking, till Daddy came with junk-food, her favorite movies or what they call 'make-up time' where Annie wasn't allowed to be around, she didn't even want to know what they did, even if she had a vague thought, and that pretty much freaked her out.

Debating with herself and actually making a pro-con list, she got it from Mommy, she decided that even though her last name was Huntzbereger, she was still a true Gilmore Girl, and Gilmore Girls didn't give up until their curiosity was satisfied, even if it killed them, that was why Mommy became a journalist and most people were a little weary of her deceased Nana Lorelai, who loved it to stick her nose in other people's affairs. A Gilmore Girl was a Gilmore Girl, and did only what a Gilmore Girl did. So Annie took Mommy's diary and resumed reading. Nobody could reproach her, Mommy and Daddy both always preached to spend less time with her computer and more time with reading, and she was reading so it was okay.

Mentally shrugging at a pretty random thought that popped up in her head, she blamed it on spending way to much time baby-sitting Uncle Finn, even he was the one supposed to baby-sit her, she turned the next page and got comfortable against an old sofa, not wanting to wonder what in the hell it did on their attic.

_October 15, 2011_

_As it is I've been fine without Logan, not fine fine, but I managed not to burn anything down, not to give Annie coffee just because she was cranky and not to work myself into a stupor. So I'd say that I did it good, even if a few times I was close to calling Grandma, or Honor or even Shira and beg for help, but knowing them they'd come with the entire DAR, possibly an army of nannies and I wasn't really up to dealing with that. _

_But two nights ago I thought I'd die._

_I've been working on a new article that dangerously close to its dead-line and not even half done; when I decided it was time for bed and went to see to Annie. I'd put her to bed some hours prior, but she had her own little things she pulled almost every night. Even if she was dead-asleep when I put her to bed, she'd wake up some hour or two later and simply sit there in her bed. She always appeared to be deep in thought, and that's pretty much nuts because she's a two year old and I doubt there's anything but candies and sugar-plump fairies in her head. But if anyone saw her they'd swear she was contemplating the meaning of life. _

_I had already begun thinking what I'd say to persuade her to sleep when I reached her room and to my astonishment, my little girl was asleep in her bed. I'd thought that maybe it was later then I thought since I haven't looked at the clock and she must have worn herself out waiting for me and fallen asleep. I was about to leave her room when i remembered that I didn't kiss her goodnight so I went over to her bed and pressed my lips to her forehead._

_To her forehead that was burning hot. _

_I had recoiled for a second before turning on the light and taking a good look at her. Her face was flushed a deep red, sweat gathered on her forehead, her eyes were scrunched shut, her chest was heaving with obviously deep and hard breaths and despite how hot she must have been she still shook like a leaf under her comforter._

_I lost all sense of clear thought and panicked. I didn't know what to do, first I just stared at her, as if I waited for her to tell me what to do, then I started pacing the room like a headless chicken, then I run down and wanted to make tea, then I remembered that she's delirious with fever and couldn't probably recognize the liquid not to mention swallowing without chocking. Then I started pacing again. I suddenly remembered that Nicky had been sick too, just like that a few years back and I tried recalling what I did back then. It dawned on me that I had the exact same things and that Logan had laughingly made me sit down a drink a cup of coffee while he tended to Nicky. I had no idea what to do, so the first 'clear' thought was to grab the phone and punch in Logan's number. He'd picked up after a few rings that have felt like forever to me and I don't remember if I even let him finish the hello before I'd probably scared off a few years of his life. All I had managed to say was, "Logan, help... Annie is... Hurry!"_

_He'd been there in less the ten minutes and now I'm sure he'd broken all speed limits and quite a few laws just so he could be with us._

_But before he'd gotten here, I'd let my panic take over me and called Grandma, Honor, Shira and probably half Stars Hollow as well._

_When he was finally here, I had in tears wordlessly pointed upstairs and I imagine he'd assumed the worst as he run to Annie's room. When he'd seen that Annie was suffering from fever and lying beheaded in her bed he'd looked at me and I had somehow through tears and sobs explained how helpless I felt and how scared I had been. He'd smiled gently at me and called the doctor. Meanwhile, my Grandma, Honor and Shira had arrived, Shira in a nightgown and dressing robe, I have most probably scared them so much that they'd run out of their houses without a second thought and driven here._

_Logan had finished talking to a doctor when three hysterical women had gotten hold of him and asked a million questions a minute since I could only cry and not get a coherent sentence out. He'd reassured them that it was okay, that Annie only had fever and that yes, she was going to live to tell about it. Then the three of them had sat down to get me to function normally again, while Logan welcomed the doctor and the kindly older man gave Annie some fever medicine that caused her to sleep peacefully not ten minutes later. BY the time the doctor was gone and Annie on the way of getting all better and being her usual perky self, I'd partially gotten hold of myself and invited the three women to stay the night, which all three gradually accepted. _

_I had gone up to my bedroom when Logan had come in to say goodnight and that he was going home. Not being able to bear the thought of spending the night alone in that large bed, I'd given him my best Bambi expression and asked he'd please stay with me, just for that night. He'd laughed, taken his clothes off and slipped in the bed in only his boxers. We'd talked about random stuff and I'd fallen asleep in his arms. I hadn't been happier in months._

_Just you wait, Huntzberger, I'll get you back, sooner or later._

* * *

**AN: This is much longer then part IV and my favorite out of the series. I hoped you all enjoyed it and will leave me reviews. I ask for 22 like I got for the last part, but you're of course allowed to submit more. Love you,**

**Jas**


End file.
